The Jitters
by devilojoshi
Summary: Sasuke dan Naruto, tahanan internasional jepang. Ditahan di sebuah penjara di pulau dengan hutan rimba yang penuh mistery mengelilinginya. Berhasilkah mereka keluar dari pulau itu bersama-sama, disaat cinta dan ketakutan mereka di pertemukan?/"Kendalikan pikiranmu!"/"Kau melihat ketakutan terbesarmu..."/Spesial for Indonesia SasuNaru Day 2013 / Yaoi, Warn inside/ RnR?


**Disclaimer** : Masashi kishimoto

**Rated** : M

**Paring** : SasuNaru—always

**Genre** : Friendship, Romance? Adventure?

**Warning** : OOC, Typos bertebaran, Little bit action, Lemon kurang asem, Yaoi/BL, dll

**Bagian lemon sudah di tandai, jadi jika tidak mau baca skip bagian yang sudah diberitahukan^^**

* * *

.../...

'**Spesial for Indonesia SasuNaru days 2013'**

.../...

* * *

Seorang pemuda dengan rambut raven dengan umur sekitar 29 tahun terlihat sedang mengasah sebuah besi dengan santai sambil sesekali melihat beberapa orang dengan baju sama dengannya di lapangan. Suasana yang gersang membuat banyak debu berterbangan karena terterpa angin. Sasuke, nama pemuda itu adalah seorang tawanan di Penjara Internasional Jepang dengan hukuman 15 tahun penjara karena sebuah kasus terorisme dan pembobolan laboratorium tempat pengembangan Nuklir. Sasuke dengan otaknya yang sangat cerdas sangat sulit sekali dilacak oleh para deketif tapi dengan bantuan FBI Amerika yang ternyata juga di rugikan oleh kecedasan Sasuke, akhirnya Sasuke berhasil di lacak dan di penjarakan.

Di tengah lapangan Sasuke melihat segerombolan orang yang sepertinya sedang membully orang yang sangat dikenalnya. Laki-laki dengan rambut pirang, wajah yang manis untuk ukuran laki-laki biasanya, Naruto. Naruto di tahan 1 tahun setelah Sasuke berada di tahan. Naruto adalah mahasiswa jurusan kedokteran yang begitu menyukai ekperimen, sampai akhirnya dia mencoba beberapa ekperimennya pada orang-orang secara ilegal. Bahkan Sasuke mendengar bahwa Naruto juga sama membobol Pusat Pengembangan Tenaga Nuklir, untuk membuat orang-orang terkena radiasi dan Naruto dapat mencoba ekperimennya. Ilmuan gila, heh, pikir Sasuke pada saat mendengar hal itu—dulu.

Tapi jika di lihat dengan jelas, Naruto bukanlah ilmuan gila, hanya ilmuan yang terlalu terbosesi dengan semua ekperimen dan percobaan. Lagi pula Naruto itu sebenarnya baik dan lemah—tentu saja dalam artian fisik. Sedangkan mentalnya sekuat baja, susah sekali untuk di goyahkan mungkin lebih di kenal dengan keras kepala.

Sasuke berhenti untuk mengasah besi, meletakkan besi itu di atas meja yang tersedia dan berjalan dengan santai menuju Naruto yang sedang di tindas habis-habisan oleh beberapa orang yang terlihat garang. "Hei, apa yang sedang kalian lakukan?" tanya Sasuke dingin. Orang-orang yang mengerubungi Naruto pun menyingkir—berbalik melihat Sasuke dengan wajah yang mengejek.

"Apa kau bilang? Tentu saja kami sedang bermain-main, bukan begitu teman-teman?" ucap salah satu dari mereka yang muka penuh tindikan, Pein. Salah satu nara pidana yang di tangkap karena membunuh orang, lebih tepatnya membunuh dengan sadis. Pein mencabik dan memutilasi korbannya hingga benar-benar tidak di kenali, tapi beberapa tahun kemudian berhasil di ringkus. Mengingat otaknya yang bodoh, jadi dengan gampangnya di temukan oleh beberapa detektif.

"Benar," Para anak buah Pein di sampingnya menjawab dengan serentak dan menyerigai melihat Sasuke. Hidan, salah satu dari mereka berjalan ke arah Sasuke dan menepuk bahu Sasuke, "Kau ingin bergabung, heh?" tawarnya. Sasuke melirik ke arah Hidan.

"Hn, aku tidak tertarik." Ucap Sasuke menyingkirkan tangan Hidan dari bahunya. Sasuke melirik ke arah tubuh Naruto yang tergeletak tidak berdaya di belakang kaki Pein. Mendengus dengan keras agar Pein dan beberapa anak buahnya mendengar, Sasuke berjalan dengan santai mendekatkan diri pada Pein, melalui Hidan yang diam. "Hanya orang lemah dan belaga kuat yang akan menindas orang yang tidak bisa membela." Ucap Sasuke menyeringai sambil menubrukkan bahunya pada bahu Pein. "Hei, Dobe, bangun." Ucap Sasuke sambil menggoyangkan bahu Naruto. Naruto terlihat melenguh dan membuka matanya. Melihat Sasuke yang berada di depannya, memandangnya dengan teduh.

Pein yang tidak terima apa yang di lakukan Sasuke, berbalik. "Kau kira, kau kuat, hah!" teriaknya dan melayangkan tinjunya pada bahu Sasuke. Tapi dengan gesit Sasuke menghindar, sambil memangku Naruto dengan gaya bridal style.

"Hn, lemah." Ejek Sasuke sambil menyeringai, "Dobe, bisa kah kau berdiri sendiri?" tanya Sasuke pada Naruto. Naruto melihat ke arah Sasuke dan mengangguk. Sasuke menurunkan Naruto dengan perlahan, dan Naruto berjalan dengan tertatih menjauh dari arah Sasuke dan Pein yang siap bertarung. "Hati-hatilah, Teme." Ucap Naruto sebelum terlalu jauh. Sasuke hanya bergumam dengan singkat, dan berjalan ke arah Pein.

Orang-orang yang berada di lapangan itu pun melihat sepertinya akan ada pertarungan. Beberapa di antara mereka menghampirinya untuk melihat dengan jelas. Pein si penguasa di penjara melawan Sasuke si dingin. Banyak di antara mereka yang mendukung Pein tapi beberapa orang juga mendukung Sasuke. Pein menyeringai melihat Sasuke yang menatapnya tanpa eskpresi, "Kau akan kalah, bajingan!" ucap Pein lalu berlari sambil melayangkan tinjunya. Sasuke dengan sigap menghindar sambil memegang tangan Pein yang melayangkan tinjunya, menariknya dengan kuat dan membalikkan tubuh Pein hingga terbaring terlentang sambil meringis.

Beberapa orang menyoraki Sasuke yang berhasil membuat Pein terbaring—selama ini tidak ada yang bisa mengkelit atau bahkan membalikkan keadaan dari serangan Pein. Sasuke hanya mendengus tanpa bicara, berbalik untuk menghampiri Naruto yang melihatnya tegang. Sasuke merasakan ada orang yang melayangkan sesuatu padanya, dengan cepat Sasuke berbalik dan melihat sebuah besi melayang padanya. Sasuke berhasil menangkap besi yang di ayunkan Pein padanya dengan tangan kanan. Pein menggeram, dan Sasuke menyeringai. "Lemah!" Bisik Sasuke. Mata Pein mengkilat marah, baru akan menambah kekuatan, tapi Sasuke terlebih dulu menendang perutnya. Tubuh Pein kembali menghantam tanah dengan keras. "Ukh..." rintih Pein sambil menutup matanya.

"Hei! Berhenti kalian!" teriak petugas-petugas yang melihat perkelahian. Orang-orang segera bergegas pergi dari sana. Tapi Sasuke hanya diam saat petugas itu meringkusnya dan membawanya pergi. Pein yang terluka juga di bawa pergi oleh petugas.

.

"Untuk apa kau ikut denganku?" tanya Sasuke saat dia melihat tidak ada lagi petugas. Naruto juga di isolasi sama sepertinya, dengan tangan yang di borgol tentunya.

"Tidak, aku hanya ingin berterima kasih padamu." Ucap Naruto sambil menghampiri Sasuke. Duduk di samping Sasuke yang memalingkan wajahnya agar tidak bertatapan dengan mata shappire Naruto. "Arigato, Teme." Ucap Naruto lirih sambil melihat Sasuke.

"Hn." Gumam Sasuke.

Hening...

Tidak ada yang bicara, Naruto tetap melihat wajah Sasuke, dan Sasuke dengan usaha keras menahan diri untuk tidak melihat ke arah Naruto. Dia dari tadi tau jika Naruto melihat ke arahnya dengan pandangan yang sangat sulit di artikan. "Kau ingin keluar dari sini?" tanya Naruto tiba-tiba. Sasuke sudah tidak kuat lagi, dia berpaling melihat mata Naruto secara langsung.

"Maksudmu?" tanya Sasuke dengan dahi mengenyit.

Naruto tersenyum padanya, "Aku tau caranya!" ucap Naruto dengan girang. Sasuke semakin bingung dengan orang di depannya ini. Naruto tersenyum, "Kau ingin ikut denganku untuk kabur dari penjara ini bukan?" tanya Naruto. "Aku punya sebuah rencana yang bisa di pakai dan cukup meyakinkan presentase keberhasilannya." Ucap Naruto melanjutkan.

"Caranya? Kau tau, ada banyak orang yang kulihat akhirnya mati karena ingin melarikan diri." Ucap Sasuke mengingat letak penjara ini. Bukan di tengah kota, tapi di tengah hutan belantara dengan sungai yang sangat panas mengitarinya, atau lebih tepatnya di sebuah pulau terpencil dengan hutan dan sungai yang mengerikan. Penjara yang sangat berlebihan? Tidak, penjara ini sangat efektif untuk penjahat kelas berat seperti Naruto dan Sasuke. Bahkan otak Sasuke tidak bisa mendapatkan cara untuk kabur, kecuali dengan otak yang sangat ektrim seperti Naruto.

Naruto menyeringai, "Mereka tentu terlalu bodoh!" ucap Naruto singkat, mendekat ke arah wajah Sasuke lalu tersenyum, "Mereka belum mengetahui satu cara, dan mereka tidak tau mengengai penjara ini." bisik Naruto. Sasuke sedikit merasakan nafas manis Naruto, entah angin apa hingga dengan sigap mereka menempelkan bibir mereka.

* * *

**-LIME ALERT-**

* * *

Sasuke melumat bibir lembUu Naruto, memainkan lidahnya mencoba menggoda Naruto untuk membuka mulutnya. Tapi sepertinya Naruto belum mau membukakannya, Naruto malah menggesek-gesekkan bibirnya yang tertutup pada lidah Sasuke. Setelah di rasa bibirnya sudah sangat basah, barulah Naruto membuka mulutnya, membiarkan lidah hangat Sasuke bermain di rongga hangat mulutnya. Naruto mengapit lidah Sasuke dengan bibirnya, menyedotnya supaya semakin dalam di mulutnya. Sasuke sedikit mengerang, tapi dengan sigap Sasuke melilit lidah Naruto menariknya untuk masuk dalam mulutnya. Menghisap dan sedikit menggigitnya.

"Engkh... "Naruto mengerang karena ciuman basah itu. Saliva Naruto mengalir dari sudut bibirnya mengalir ke bawah dagunya, ada beberapa yang masuk ke dalam mulut Sasuke yang dengan senang hati Sasuke telan. Sasuke kembali mendorong lidah Naruto ke dalam mulut Naruto, bermain di sana. Mengambil sebanyak mungkin saliva Naruto untuk di telannya.

Pasokan udara membuat mereka perlahan melepaskan ciumannya, membiarkan benang saliva tipis terputus saat jarak bibir mereka semakin jauh. Naruto tersenyum dengan nafas yang memburu, Sasuke menyeringai. "Kita pakai rencanamu, Dobe." Bisik Sasuke dengan menjilat sedikit bibir Naruto. Naruto mengapit lidah Sasuke lalu menjauhkan kepalanya. Naruto tersenyum kembali dan berbaring di paha Sasuke dengan perlahan.

* * *

**-LIME END-**

* * *

.

2 hari setelahnya, Naruto dan Sasuke sedang berada di bengkel bagian penjara. Sasuke sedang mengecek beberapa bagian mesin mobil, sedangkan Naruto hanya melihat sambil memberikan beberapa peralatan yang Sasuke butuhkan. Mereka sedang terdiam, hening hanya ada suara besi yang berbenturan dengan pelan, hingga beberapa orang menghampiri mereka.

"Oh, jadi kalian memang semakin dekat." Ucap Pein dengan wajah penuh luka. Sasuke dan Naruto hanya mendengus melihat Pein yang sepertinya belum jerah dengan apa yang di berikan Sasuke beberapa hari lalu.

Sasuke berdiri dengan tegap, melihat ke arah Pein tanpa ekpresi. "Apa yang kau mau?" tanya Sasuke. Naruto juga ikut berdiri dan menghampiri Sasuke, berdiri berdampingan. Jelas Naruto terlalu malas untuk meladeni Pein dan menyerahkan semuanya pada Sasuke—jika itu termasuk pertandingan adu otot.

Pein tertawa, "Tidak-tidak. Aku tidak ingin masalah lagi dengan kalian." Ucap Pein sambil tertawa. Berjalan mendekat, "Apa kalian ingin ikut dengan kami?" tanya Pein sambil tersenyum.

"Kami?" tanya Sasuke. Kata 'kami' yang di tanya Sasuke adalah arti kata kami bagi Pein, bukan 'kami' untuknya dan Naruto.

"Ya, kami. Kami ingin melarikan diri dari penjara jahanam ini. kalian ikut? Aku rasa dengan otak dan otot kalian yang cukup hebat, kalian bisa ikut bersama kami." Ucap Pein sambil menyeringai.

Sasuke dan Naruto saling pandang. "Aku rasa, kami harus membahasnya terlebih dulu." Ucap Naruto. Pein mengalihkan pandangannya pada Naruto dan tersenyum. "Tentu." Setelah itu Pein dan beberapa anak buahnya pun pergi—Hidan, Kakuzu, dan Sasori. Sasori sedikit melihat ke arah Naruto, namun langsung di palingkannya ke depan kembali.

.

"Kau yakin ingin pergi bersama mereka?" tanya Sasuke melihat ke arah Naruto yang hanya menunduk memainkan sebuah kunci inggris di tangannya.

Naruto mengangkat kepalanya melihat ke arah Sasuke, "Entahlah, tapi apa salahnya mencoba." Kata Naruto. Meletakkan kunci inggris itu dengan perlahan Naruto menghampiri Sasuke, "Lagipula aku ingin tau apa mereka tau jalan keluar dari sini." Bisik Naruto perlahan, mencium pipi Sasuke dan menghembuskan nafasnya pada tekuk dan telinga Sasuke.

Sasuke hanya diam sambil merasakan apa yang dilakukan Naruto padanya, tidak ada niatan sama sekali untuk menginterupsi. Tentu Naruto semakin berani dengan menjilat daun telinganya. Pada saat Naruto menciumi bawah telinga hingga leher, Sasuke memegang pundak Naruto, "Aku rasa hanya aku yang boleh melakukannya, Dobe." Bisik Sasuke.

Mereka berdua tidak saling melihat satu sama lain, "Kalau begitu lakukan, Teme." Ucap Naruto sedikit mendesah. Tapi Sasuke tidak melakukan apapun hanya diam. Naruto mengenyit dengan apa yang di lakukan Sasuke sekarang. 'Sebenarnya apa yang dia mau?' tanya Naruto dalam hatinya. Mencoba untuk melapaskan diri dari Sasuke pun percuma karena kalah akan kekuatan hingga akhirnya dia hanya diam menikmati posisi yang begitu melelahkan itu.

"Teme, bisakah kau lepaskan aku? Aku lelah." Ucap Naruto memelas. Melekuk kakinya untuk duduk tidak mungkin, berdiri juga sama melelahkannya karena keadaannya akan setengah membungkuk seperti sekarang. Sasuke hanya diam, lalu perlahan melepaskan pelukannya. Naruto melihat ke arah mata Sasuke yang memandang dirinya kosong. Menyentuh pipi putih tanpa lecet itu dengan perlahan, "Ada apa, 'Suke? Kenapa kau hanya diam saja?" tanya Naruto dengan lembut.

Sasuke melihat ke arah mata Naruto langsung. "Hn." Gumamnya. Naruto kembali tersenyum. Ternyata Sasuke-nya ini baik-baik saja.

'Apakah dia yakin untuk melewati hutan itu?' pikir Sasuke sambil terus melihat wajah Naruto yang begitu manis saat tersenyum. 'Aku harap semua rumor itu bohong.' Pikir Sasuke kembali lalu memeluk Naruto tapi dalam keadaan yang cukup nyaman.

.

5 hari kemudian, Naruto, Sasuke dan para anggota Pein sedang makan di meja makan. Para petugas sedang berjaga di semua sudut ruangan dengan membawa semua peralatannya. Pein mengisyaratkan untuk mendekatkan sedikit kepala mereka, "Aku akan sedikit membuyarkan perhatian mereka, beberapa orang buatlah keributan. Sasuke dan Naruto, aku yakin kalian sudah mengambil beberapa obat bius dari lab bukan?" tanya Pein. Naruto dan Sasuke mengangguk. Beberapa hari mengatur stategi untuk rencana hari ini. "Bagus, kita mulai sekarang." Ucap Pein.

Dengan tenang Pein berjalan menuju pintu keluar ruang makan—dapur bersama. Tapi bahunya di tahan oleh salah satu petugas. "Hei, kembali ke kursimu anak muda." ucap petugas itu dengan kulit yang terlihat terbakar dan kepala yang botak begitu menyinarkan.

"Aku ingin pergi ke kamar kecil, pak." Jawab Pein berusaha sesopan mungkin. Petugas itu terlihat berfikir sebentar lalu melepaskan bahu Pein. Menggerakkan kepala mengisyaratkan mengizinkannya.

Sasuke dan Naruto mengganguk memberi tanda pada Sasori, Hidan dan Kakuzu. Hidan dan Kakuzu berdiri dari bangkunya dan perlahan berjalan ke tempat sampah seperti berniat untuk membuang makanan sisa. Tapi di tengah-tengah perjalanan, Hidan berpura-pura terjatuh. Membuat makanan yang dibawanya tumpah pada salah satu tawanan.

Choji—tahanan dengan badan yang kelewat besar itu berdiri dari bangkunya dengan makanan yang berjatuhan dari badannya. Melihat bagaimana nasib makanan yang mungkin sekarang tidak bisa di sebut makanan lagi di atas lantai. Lalu melihat ke arah Hidan dengan pandangan marah. Beberapa petugas yang melihatnya langsung menyiapkan perlengkapan mereka. Dengan telak Choji berhasil membuat tumbang Hidan dalam sekali pukulan di pelipis.

Hidan tergolek di atas lantai sambil mengerang akan rasa sakit yang membuat sedikit pandangannya berkunang-kunang. Choji menghampiri Hidan yang masih dalam posisi terlentang di lantai, menarik kerah baju yang Hidan pakai lalu berteriak, "KAU TAU APA KESALAHANMU?! KAU SUDAH MEMBUANG-BUANG MAKANAN YANG BEGITU ENAK!" Teriak Choji dengan wajah memerah kesal—membuat Hidan saat itu juga tau kesalahannya. Mengusik seekor badak yang sedang asik makan.

Glup

Hidan menelan ludahnya saat itu juga. Sasuke dan Naruto saling melihat satu sama lain, dalam pikiran mereka berdua sedang menimbang-nimbang, berapa dosis yang akan di pakai untuk membuat badak sebesar itu untuk lumpuh, apalagi melihat petugas yang sangat banyak berjaga, apakah obat bius yang mereka cukup? Mereka meruntuki Hidan yang salah mencari mangsa untuk di jadikan pancingan.

"Bodoh." Ucap mereka bersamaan.

Bruk

Lagi-lagi Hidan terjatuh di lantai dengan posisi terlentang. Hidan mengerang kesakitan sedangkan yang membuatnya seperti itu sedang di hadang oleh beberapa petugas. Petugas lagi mengamankan daerah sekitar agar tidak ada tahanan lain yang akan merusuh. Tapi mereka salah, itu semua itu memang sudah di rencakan dengan rapih. Sasori mendekat ke arah Naruto yang memberikan 2 buah jarum suntik. Sasuke berjalan ke arah 2 orang penjaga, Naruto juga mendekati seorang penjaga, Sasori dengan tampang yang datar kesamping kanan kiri 2 orang penjaga. Dengan waktu yang hampir bersamaan, mereka bertiga menyuntikan obat bius itu. Kakuzu kembali memberikan area panas dengan beberapa orang tahanan. Hingga akhirnya daerah itu benar-benar menjadi kacau. Beberapa petugas yang menjegal Choji juga bingung. Walau akhirnya Choji bisa di jegal oleh petugas, Hidan masih tergeletak tidak berdaya di bawah.

Pein datang dan memberikan tanda untuk mereka berkumpul. Kakuzu membantu Hidan untuk berdiri dan berlari secara diam-diam dari tempat itu. Salah satu petugas melihat mereka yang kabur tapi sebelum membunyikan alarm Sasori telah terlebih dulu untuk memukul perbatas pundak dan lehernya, membuat petugas itu terjatuh—pingsan.

.

"Kau sudah dapat kuncinya?" tanya Sasuke sambil berlari. Naruto, Sasori, Kakuzu dan Hidan ada di belakangnya berlari bersama mengikuti kemana arah Pein berlari.

Pein sedikit melirik ke arah Sasuke, "Tentu," ucapnya sambil menunjukan sebuah kunci di tangan kanannya. Sasuke hanya diam lalu melihat ke belakang tempat di mana Naruto berlari bersama kawanan Pein. Sasuke mengulurkan tangannya pada Naruto, Naruto terlihat diam terlebih dulu lalu menerima uluran tangan abster itu. Mereka terus berlari hingga akhirnya melihat sebuah pintu yang cukup besar, dengan besi sebagai bahan utamanya dan melihat beberapa penjaga yang berada di sana.

"Hei, apa yang kalian lakukan disini?!" Teriak penjaga itu sambil menodongkan sebuah senjata.

Pein tetap berlari bersama dengan yang lainnya. Dengan cepat Pein melempar kunci yang di pegangnya para penjaga yang menodongkan pistolnya itu. Sasuke yang berada di belakangnya segera menyerang kepala sekaligus perut penjaga itu hingga tergeletak tidak sadarkan diri. Naruto yang sedang di belakangnya menyerang satu penjaga yang baru sadar akan kedatangan mereka. Berlari dengan kencang, menumpukan kakinya di tembok dan menendang kepala penjaga itu dengan keras, membuat penjaga itu tergeletak tidak jauh dari penjaga yang tadi. Naruto tersenyum ke arah Sasuke yang hanya tersenyum tipis. Mengalihkan pandangannya pada beberapa penjaga yang juga sudah tergeletak di lantai karena ulah dari anak buah Pein.

Naruto mengalihkan perhatiannya pada suara Pein yang sedang membuka 5 buah kunci di pintu itu. 2 buah besi dengan ukuran yang sangat besar di lemparnya ke belakang. Untuk apa pintu itu benar-benar dijaga dengan pintu dengan bahan besi-eh salah setelah di teliti Naruto lebih detail ternyata dari baja kualitas tinggi. Kalau hanya untuk menjaga semua tahanan yang sudah di kurung begitu jauh dari lorong ini bukankah terlalu berlebihan? Oh, Naruto begitu malas untuk memikirkan hal itu.

Naruto melihat hutan yang begitu lebat dan gelap di luar sana, udara dingin yang terasa tidak enak di kulitnya langsung menyapa. Mata Naruto melihat ke sebuah pohon yang terlihat aneh. Memejamkan matanya lalu membukanya dengan perlahan, Naruto tidak melihat keganjalan apapun.

"Naru, ayo kita harus segera pergi." Teriak Sasuke sambil mengguncang bahu Naruto yang sepertinya tidak sadar. Naruto melihat mata hitam Sasuke lalu mengangguk perlahan.

"HEI! BERHENTI SAMPAI DISITU! BERHENTI KALIAN!" Teriak para penjaga dari arah belakang. Sasuke dan Naruto melihat ke belakang, melihat ada lebih dari 10 petugas yang mengejar mereka lengkap dengan peralatannya. 2 orang petugas itu menodongkan sebuah pistol ke arah mereka. "BERHENTI KALIAN!" teriak mereka.

"Sasuke, Naruto, ayo cepat!" Bentak Pein yang sudah ada di luar. Naruto mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Pein lalu melihat ke arah petugas-petugas itu, melihat ke arah Sasuke lalu mengangguk. Naruto segera mengambil 2 senjata lalu diberikannya 1 pada Sasuke dan berlari bersama.

"BERHENTI! JANGAN KELUAR..!"

Dor

Sebuah tembakan di lepaskan oleh mereka. tapi pintu itu terlebih dulu di tutup dan tidak dapat mengenai satupun kelompok Naruto. Seorang laki-laki dengan pakaian hijau serta rambut yang di kuncir ke belakang memegang pundak petugas yang melepaskan tembakan. "Biarkan mereka, aku yakin mereka tidak akan selamat sesudah ini." ucap laki-laki dengan tajam dan dingin—Sarutobi Asuma.

"Tapi—" ucapannya terpotong. Petugas itu tidak bisa berbicara apapun lagi, hanya diam melihat ke arah pintu baja yang telah tertutup.

"Kalian segera kunci pintu itu, segera!" ucap Asuma masih melihat ke depan. Pintu baja itu terbuka sedikit demi sedikit, Asuma membelalakan matanya. "CEPAT LAKUKAN!" teriaknya. Dengan segera beberapa orang menahan pintu baja itu dan menguncinya dengan sangat ketat. Asuma menghela nafas lega. "Kembali pada pekerjaan kalian!" perintah Asuma lalu meninggalkan lorong itu. meninggalkan pintu baja yang telah terkunci dengan rapat dan sangat ketat dengan 4 orang penjaga.

* * *

.../...

**############... SN Day 2013 ...############**

.../...

* * *

Sasuke dan Naruto saling menyandarkan tubuh pada sebatang pohon yang terlihat sangat besar, sepertinya sudah berumur lebih dari puluhan tahun. Pein dan yang lainnya sedang terduduk di depan mereka sambil mengatur nafasnya.

"Kita berhasil...hah..." ucap Pein sambil masih tetap mengatur nafasnya.

"Haha, iya... hah... kita berhasil." Ucap Naruto sambil tertawa. Melihat ke arah Sasuke, "Kita berhasil kabur, Teme." Ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum sangat manis. Sasuke hanya diam dan mengumam. Pein dan beberapa orang yang di sana hanya diam sambil sedikit berpikir, 'Sebenarnya hubungan mereka itu apa?' kira-kira itu lah yang di pikirkan mereka saat melihat kedekatan manusia hitam dan kuning itu.

"Hei, dimana Kakuzu?" tanya Hidan pada Sasori yang berada di sebelahnya.

Sasori mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Hidan, lalu melihat ke sekitar. Ternyata benar, Kakuzu tidak ada di belakangnya. Padahal saat berlari tadi, jelas dia melihat Kakuzu berlari bersamanya. "Entahlah, tadi aku yakin sekali dia ada di belakangku." Ucap Sasori sambil mengangkat bahunya.

"Biarkan saja, mungkin dia tersesat karena terlambat menyusul kita." Ucap Pein menengahi.

"Tidak! Aku yakin sekali kalau tadi dia itu berlari sangat cepat, seperti...—" Sasori sedikit memotong perkataannya. Semua orang melihat ke arah Sasori yang sedang membelalakan matanya.

"Hei, seperti apa?" tanya Hidan.

"Seperti... menghindari sesuatu." Lirih Sasori sambil melihat ke arah semuanya.

"..."

Hening...

Tidak ada yang berani menyautinya lagi. Hidan maju, "Kau jangan mencoba menakuti kami! Aku tidak takut pada apapun! Aku hanya takut pada dew—ARGHH...!" Teriak Hidan.

"!"

Srek..

Dor!

Dor!

Dor!

Semua orang yang berada di sana segera membentuk membentuk sebuah lingkaran dengan masing-masing menghadap ke arah yang berbeda. Sasuke dan Naruto langsung memberikan sebuah tembakan para bagian atas Hidan yang seperti tertarik sesuatu. Semua mata berbeda warna itu menelitik ke semua sudut yang dapat mereka teliti lebih jelas. Naruto mengalitkan tangan kanannya—menggenggam erat tangan kiri Sasuke.

"Bagaimana mungkin hal seperti itu bisa... terjadi?" tanya lirih Pein entah pada siapa. Sasori yang berada di sebelahnya hanya diam sambil tetap melihat ke semua arah. Sasuke dan Naruto melirik ke arah Pein yang semula bersikap tenang tapi lama kelamaan menjadi mulai tidak terkendali. "Aku yakit tidak melihat siapa..." Pein menutup wajahnya dengan tangannya, lalu membukanya melihat berbalik ke arah Sasuke, Naruto dan Sasori. "... aku yakin tidak ada yang lain selain kita..." ucapnya lirih. Melihat ke arah Naruto yang memasang wajah tegang, "... kalau begitu, itu semua adalah...—"

"... Pikiranmu!" bentak Sasori. Naruto dan Sasuke melihat ke arah Sasori yang tiba-tiba saja berteriak membuat Pein yang sedari tadi meracau tidak jelas. "Kendalikan pikiranmu!" bentaknya kembali.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Sasuke.

Sasori melihat ke arah Sasuke, "Aku tau sebuah rahasia di hutan ini... begitu pun Naruto." ucap Sasori melihat Naruto. Naruto hanya menunduk tidak mau memberikan sebuah penjelasan dengan apa yang di tuduhkan Sasori. Sasori menghela nafas, "Aku tau ada sesuatu di hutan ini. Semua penjaga selalu membicarakannya." Ucap Sasori tanpa ekpresi, tidak menyesal karena baru saja mengatakannya ataupun berekpresi horror seperti Pein saat ini.

Srak

Pein menarik kerah baju Sasori, menatap dengan tajam sambil mendengus, "...dan kau tidak memberi tau kami saat membahas semua pelarian ini, hah?!" bentaknya.

Plak

Sasori menepis dengan kencang tangan Pein darinya. Melihat ke arah Pein dengan tajam lalu menyeringai, "Kau ingin tau, hah?!" tanyanya dengan seringaian. Naruto memeluk Sasuke sambil tetap melihat ke arah Sasori dan Pein di depannya. Sasuke melirik Naruto yang sepertinya bergetar halus saat memeluknya, tapi karena dalam keadaan yang sangat tidak memungkinkan, dia hanya diam dan memilih untuk terus mendiamkan Naruto yang memeluknya.

Berbalik melihat Sasori dan Pein yang begitu sangar, Sasori menyeringai, "Itu karena 'mereka' menyuruhku." Ucap Sasori. Pein menyipitkan matanya melihat Sasori.

"Dia bukan Sasori, dia... sudah gila!" pekik Naruto histeris. Sasuke yang berada di pelukkannya tiba-tiba tersentak. Melihat ke arah Naruto yang matanya tiba-tiba berubah menjadi orange. Mata Sasuke membulat melihat keadaan Sasori yang juga bermata hitam.

Keadaan semakin panas. Naruto dan Sasori tiba-tiba saja menjadi terus histeris. Pein pingsan dan Sasuke hanya diam melihat semua itu terjadi. Dia tidak tau apa yang harus di lakukannya. Semuanya gelap, begitu gelap hingga akhirnya Sasuke merasakan semua indranya tidak bisa di gunakan kembali. Matanya buram dan tidak bisa melihat apapun lagi. Kepalanya pusing karena terhantam benda yang lumayan keras, dan badannya sakit.

'Ada apa ini?!'pikir Sasuke hingga matanya terpejam seluruhnya.

.

.

Kicau burung membuat sepasang mata onix milik pemuda yang badannya sedang tertindih oleh sesuatu berwarna orange itu membuka, mengerang sambil melihat gundukan yang membuat badannya mati rasa.

Sasuke mengejap-ngejapkan matanya, sambil memijit pelipisnya pelan. "Ugh... Dobe, bangun!" ucap Sasuke serak. Melihat Naruto yang belum bangun dari atas dadanya. Sasuke menghela nafas, bergeham sekali menghilangkan rasa kering pada tenggorokannya. Melihat Naruto kembali yang masih belum juga terbangun. 'Si Dobe ini!' Pikir Sasuke geram. Ingin menggerakkan badannya tapi badan Naruto yang terlihat kurus itu menimpanya pada posisi yang membuatnya sama sekali tidak bergerak. 'Sial!' runtuk Sasuke dalam hati.

"Hoi, Dobe! Bangun!" Bentak Sasuke.

Naruto terlihat sedikit mengangkat kepalanya, Sasuke menghela nafas karena akhirnya dia bisa membangunkan Naruto. Menunggu kepala Naruto terangkat dengan tenang. Tapi kenapa lama sekali, hanya tinggal mengangkat kepala dan itupun benar-benar terlihat seperti adegan slow motion.

"Dob—" nafas Sasuke tercekat. Yang dilihatnya bukan Naruto! tidak sampai hitungan detik wajah yang di lihatnya mendekat, menunjukan giginya yang runcing sangat tajam berlumuran darah berwarna hitam.

**Graukk!**

Sasuke merasakan lehernya serasa putus. Sakit yang di akibatkan gigitan mahluk yang bukan Naruto itu sangat menyakitkan.

"ARGHH!" Sasuke berteriak sambil menahan kepala moster itu. Tapi bukannya berhenti menyerang, moster itu malah melihat tangan Sasuke lalu menggigitnya.

**Graokk!**

"ARGHH!" Sasuke berteriak lagi. Lehernya terus berdarah dengan lubang yang membuat tergorokannya terlihat. Tangannya berdarah dengan daging yang terkoyak. Sasuke hampir kehilangan kesadarannya, rasa sakit yang di deritanya sangat menyakitkan. Membuat semua badannya mati rasa. Sepertinya urat yang terdapat dalam leher dan tangannya telah putus. Dan dia merasakan, akhirnya hanya sampai di sini.

Ya, disini!

Di atas angan batas kesadarannya, Sasuke mendengar sebuah suara. Suara merdu yang terus memanggil namanya dengan berteriak. Ingin dia membalas semua suara itu tapi... semua suara dan tenaganya benar-benar hilang. Matanya semakin berat! Rasa sakit yang di terima tubuhnya semakin bertambah seiring mahluk itu menggigiti semua bagian tubuhnya.

'Sakit! Naruto!' Pikirnya dan semuanya hilang.

.

"—Suke! Sasuke!—"

'Suara siapa itu?'

"—Sasuke! Suke, bangun Suke!"

'Cempreng? Naruto?!' Sasuke merasakan semua yang di lihatnya hitam. Dia sedang terbaring di sebuah ruangan yang tidak di ketahuinya dimana. Sejauh matanya memandang, yang bisa dia lihat hanyalah warna hitam. Bahkan lantai yang dapat dirasakannya hitam, tidak dapat di ketahui itu adalah sebuah lantai atau apapun.

"—Suke!"

"Naruto!?" Sasuke merasakan ada nada kesedihan di dalam suara yang memanggilnya. Tapi dari mana suara itu berasal? Dia yakin yang di dengarnya adalah suara Naruto! Dia sangat yakin! Sasuke melihat ke sana kemari tapi tetap tidak di temukannya apapun. Mulai melangkahkan kakinya—mengikuti instingnya sebagai orang yang selalu bergaul di dunia belakang.

Sasuke merasakan nafasnya semakin berat.

Tap

Menghentikan langkahnya untuk mengatur nafasnya yang memburu. Deru nafasnya sangat cepat, memegangi dadanya yang terasa sesak, Sasuke sedikit demi sedikit—teresok tetap berjalan lurus. Merasakan sedikit demi sedikit matanya melihat sebuah cahaya berwarna kuning. Sangat cerah!

"—Suke!" lagi-lagi suara itu terdengar kembali. Sasuke semakin cepat menggeret kakinya yang terasa sangat berat. Dengan banyak perjuangan akhirnya Sasuke berhasil melihat cahaya yang begitu terang itu. Melihat sebuah pintu yang sangat besar dengan sedikit celah.

Sasuke melihat pintu itu terdapat seperti 9 pintu yang di satukan, dengan sebuah tulisan kuno di ukir di pintu itu. Melihat ke atas, terlihat seperti sebuah kepala yang sangat menyeramkan dengan mata berwarna merah ruby. Melihat kembali ke depan, tidak menghiraukan kepala mahluk aneh di atasnya. Celah yang Sasuke lihat adalah celah pada pintu nomor 1. Pintu terkecil.

Srak

Sasuke masuk ke dalamnya. Dan tidak ingat apa-apa lagi.

.

"Sasuke! 'Suke, Teme! Bangun!" Naruto terlihat sedang mengguncang bahu Sasuke. Naruto memeriksa denyut nadi Sasuke. Dan, deg! Denyut nadinya masih terasa dengan kuat oleh Naruto. Naruto mengelurkan sebuah botol dari dalam bajunya. Terlihat seperti sebuah sirum yang. Menimang-nimang untuk memberikan serum itu pada tubuh Sasuke. Naruto menghela nafas. Ini belum saatnya dia memberikan serum itu pada Sasuke, dia yakin Sasuke tidak apa-apa dan dia tidak mau membuat orang yang begitu penting untuknya mati sekarang.

Dengan perlahan Naruto memasukan serum itu ke dalam bajunya kembali. Mencoba membangunkan Sasuke dari alam bawah sadarnya. "Sasuke! Teme, aku mohon bangunlah! Kau tega meninggalkanku sendiri di hutan ini!" teriak Naruto sambil menguncang-guncangkan bahu Sasuke. "Suke~ hiks.. aku mohon bangun!" Lirihnya lalu kemudia menaikkan nada suaranya.

"Ughh.." terdengar sebuah lenguhan dari mulut Sasuke. Naruto segera melihat Sasuke dengan mata yang sedikit berkaca-kaca.

"Suke? Suke, ayo bagun," ucap Naruto kembali. Naruto melihat sedikit demi sedikit Sasuke membuka matanya. Naruto tersenyum begitu lebar melihat Sasuke yang menatapnya dengan mata onix itu. "Suke! Akhirnya... akhirnya kau bangun juga." Ucapnya sambil memeluk Sasuke yang terbelalak.

Sasuke mengingat mimpinya. Posisinya saat ini begitu sama dengan saat itu. Melihat Naruto yang begitu erat memeluknya. Sasuke menajamkan matanya, antara sadar dan tidak Sasuke segera bangun. Membuat tubuh Naruto tersentak ke belakang. Naruto terbelalak melihat kelakuan Sasuke, tapi sedetik kemudia Naruto memandang Sasuke dengan senyum tulus yang begitu miris.

"Sasuke, ini aku... Naruto." ucapnya sambil terus tersenyum.

"..." Sasuke masih belum mau menjawab dan tetap melihat Naruto dengan pandangan mata yang begitu tajam.

Hening...

Tidak ada yang bersuara kembali. Naruto menghela nafas, beberapa detik melewatkan suasana yang begitu hening Naruto mulai ankat bicara. "Kau ketakutan, Suke?" tanya Naruto tersenyum.

Sasuke mengeyitkan dahinya. Kenapa Naruto tiba-tiba saja bertanya seperti itu? Aneh, Naruto semakin aneh semenjak mengajaknya kabur dari penjara dulu. Naruto menyembunyikan sebuah kenyataan, kenyataan yang membuat kedua rekannya hilang entak kenapa. Dan sekarang, dia dan Naruto terjebak berdua. Pein dan Sasori bahkan ikut hilang, padahal semalam mereka masih ada di sana bersamanya sebelum dirinya kehilangan kesadaraan—tentunya.

"Hm, sepertinya kau sudah melihat ketakutanmu," ucap Naruto lagi sambil tersenyum. Mencoba mendekati Sasuke perlahan, Sasuke tidak bergeming, hanya diam dan menunggu Naruto melanjutkan perkataannya. "Kau melihat ketakutan terbesarmu, Suke." Ucap Naruto tersenyum sambil memegang pipi Sasuke yang terasa dingin dengan tangan kirinya yang sangat hangat.

"..."

"Sepertinya kau masih belum mengerti apa yang baru saja ku katakan," Lirih Naruto. Duduk di depan Sasuke, sambil melihat mata onix yang begitu di cintainya. Mereka memang bukanlah sepasang kekasih, tapi Naruto bisa merasakannya. Sasuke menganggapnya sama, Sasuke juga sama mencintainya. Membuat ikatan mereka sangat erat, bahkan melebihi sepasang kekasih. "Kau tau, manusia memiliki ketakutan terbesarnya tanpa mereka sadari," memulai pembicaraan kembali. "...dan di hutan ini, semua ketakutan itu yang membunuh mereka." lanjutnya.

"...membunuh?" tanya Sasuke mulai membuka suara.

Naruto tersenyum begitu lebar. "Ya, hutan ini memang bukan sembarang hutan. Aku tau kenapa mereka—para pemerintah—mengirim kita kesini, dan kau tau kenapa banyak tawanan yang tidak bisa pergi hidup-hidup dari pulau ini?" tanya Naruto. Sasuke hanya diam, "...karena mereka mati terbunuh dengan semua rasa takut mereka." ucap Naruto menyeringai. "Mereka bukan mati karena tidak bisa melewati sungai yang begitu panas yang mengitari pulau ini, tapi mereka mati di tengah hutan sebelum mereka melihat sungai." Lanjutnya, Sasuke sedikit menahan nafas mengetahui semua hal yang Naruto katakan padanya. "Sebenarnya kita gampang pergi dari sini, di sungai itu telah di siapkan sebuah jembatan dan untuk keluar dari pulau ini ada perahu yang di jaga oleh lebih dari 10 orang penjaga, tapi yang sulit adalah... bagaimana cara kita lolos dari semua rasa takut." Ucap Naruto.

Sasuke diam, menimang-nimang kebenaran yang di katakan Naruto. Semua itu tidak masuk akal, cara semua tahanan yang berhasil lolos dari penjara dan dikabarkan mati dengan cara yang mengenaskan. Dan ini semua jawabannya? Semua ini konyol!

Ingin sekali Sasuke berteriak seperti itu, tapi... apa benar?

Kekonyolan ini... apa benar?

Semua omong kosong yang di katakan Naruto... apa benar?

Sasuke semakin pusing dengan apa yang di pikirkannya. Tapi, apa Naruto mempunyai bukti? Tapi, semua yang di lihatnya saat malam dan... mimpi itu? apakah itu bukti yang di katakan Naruto? apakah dengan itu, ketakutan terbesarnya adalah... kehilangan Naruto!? kehilangan Naruto dengan wujud yang begitu mengerikan? Apakah itu?

Sasuke mencengkram kepalanya yang berdenyut begitu sakit. Baru terbangun dengan mimpi yang begitu aneh dan di suguhkan dengan kenyataan yang di ucapkan Naruto begitu membuatnya pusing!

Naruto khawatir dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Sasuke begitu bingung dan bimbang. Tapi jika dia tidak mengatakan yang sebenarnya, Sasuke akan.. terperangkap dalam ketakutannya terus menerus dan akhirnya akan... mati!

'Tidak!' Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya begitu keras. 'Tidak, aku tidak mau kehilangan Sasuke!' Jeritnya dalam hati. Melihat Sasuke dengan mata yang sembab lalu menubrukan dirinya pada Sasuke. Memeluk Sasuke begitu erat, hingga serasa ingin menyatukan tubuh mereka.

"Naruto?" lirih Sasuke. Sasuke merasakan tubuh Naruto bergetar halus memeluknya saat ini. dengan perlahan Sasuke mulai membalas pelukan Naruto. Ya, sekarang dia yakin. Naruto tidak mungkin berbohong padanya. Walaupun Naruto berbohong, tidak ada untungnya untuk Naruto berbohong akan hal aneh, konyol dan omong kosong seperti itu. Itu sama sekali tidak masuk akal. Oleh karena itu, Sasuke meneguhkan hatinya. Dia percaya pada Naruto, dan dengan keteguhan hati mereka, mereka berdua akan keluar dari hutan ini bersama-sama. Ya, bersama-sama!

.

Naruto sedang berjalan bersama Sasuke. melewati beberapa semakbelukar yang terlihat sangat tinggi. Mereka harus berhati-hati dengan adanya lumpur hisap yang saru. Sasuke bahkan beberapa kali barus menyadarkan Naruto yang tiba-tiba risteris, dengan cara yang sangat... aneh. Menciumnya!

Hell! Sasuke sebenarnya berniat menyadarkan atau memang mencari kesempatan? Entahlah mungkin Sasuke berniat keduanya. Sekali dayung 2 pulau terlewati, haha.. mungkin itu pepatahnya.

Mereka berjalan saat siang datang. Sedangkan saat matahari mulai tidak menjukan dirinya, Sasuke dan Naruto segera mendirikan tenda dengan beberapa peratan yang seadanya, sebuah kayu, ranting dan semak-semar serta dedaunan yang kering. Mereka sepakat tidak akan melakukan perjalanan saat malam sudah datang, mereka lebih baik tertidur. Dengan tertidur setidaknya mereka tidak akan ketakutan dan dapat berpelukan untuk menghilangkan rasa takut itu berganti menjadi rasa hangat hingga bangun nanti.

Sasuke dan Naruto sedang berjalan bersama, semalam mereka telah berdiskusi untuk melihat dari atas tebing tertinggi. Dari sana mereka dapat melihat semuanya, dan berharap agar adanya jalan untuk keluar dari pulau aneh itu.

"'Suke, lihat ini!" seru Naruto saat dirinya tiba lebih dulu di depan Sasuke. Menunjuk ke arah depan. Sasuke hanya berjalan dengan santai, menghampiri Naruto yang tersenyum sangat lebar padanya. Sasuke pun sampai di samping Naruto, melihat ke depan. Lautan, dan kira-kira hanya tinggal beberapa km untuk sampai ke sana. Sasuke melirik ke arah Naruto yang tersenyum sangat lebar padanya. "Kau lihat itu, 'Suke? Kalau lihat! Sebentar lagi kita akan pergi dari pulau ini!" seru Naruto dengan nada yang riang.

"Kita lanjutkan perjalanan besok siang. Sekarang sudah hampir sore, kita menginap dulu di sini!" ucap Sasuke sambil menepuk kepala pirang Naruto dan mengacak surai itu.

Naruto menggelembungkan pipinya tapi akhirnya ikut melangkah menyamai Sasuke. Mencari beberapa batang kayu yang bisa di pakai mereka untuk membuat gubuk dadakan.

.

* * *

**-(LEMON ALERT, YANG LAGI ANTI LANGSUNG SKIP KE TANDA SELANJUTNYA)-**

* * *

.

Malam pun datang, beruntung Sasuke dan Naruto telah membuat gubuk mereka untuk tidur. Sasuke menyalakan sebuah api unggung untuk menghangatkan tubuhnya. Naruto keluar dari gubuk kecil itu menghampiri Sasuke dari belakang. Memeluknya tiba-tiba hingga Sasuke tersentak. Melihat ke arah Naruto yang wajahnya tepat di samping kepalanya.

"Ada apa, Dobe?" tanya Sasuke dingin. Naruto sama sekali tidak menjawab, tidak bergeming. Dan Sasuke merasakan sesuatu yang aneh. Sasuke sama sekali tidak merasakan sebuah udara hangat menimpa wajahnya saat berdekatan dengan wajah Naruto sekarang. Sasuke mengenyitkan dahinya, lalu dengan perlahan Sasuke mencoba melepaskan dekapan Naruto di lehernya. "Naruto!" panggil Sasuke saat dicobanya dilepasnya dekapan Naruto. "Naruto!" panggilnya sekali lagi. Tapi tetap saja dekapan itu tidak di lepaskan Naruto.

Oh, tidak! Sasuke tau ini! kesalahan terbesarnya saat meninggalkan Naruto barang sedetik saja saat malam hari.

Sasuke melihat ke arah mata Naruto yang tertutup oleh helaian pirangnya. Tapi di balik itu Sasuke tau, Naruto sedang menutup matanya. Tidak dapat melihatnya, hanya melihat bayangan yang di takutinya. Entah apa yang sedang di takuti Naruto sampai hampir beberapa kali Naruto kehilangan dirinya sendiri, Sasuke tidak tau dan Naruto bahkan tidak menceritakannya pada Sasuke. apa ketakutan Naruto juga sama dengannya, takut untuk kehilangan Sasuke? entahlah Sasuke tidak tau, tapi entah apa itu, yang pasti Sasuke harus menyadarkan Naruto sekarang, atau Naruto akan berakhir sama dengan Pein dan yang lainnya.

Terakhir kalinya, Sasuke melihat Pein adalah kemarin. Saat dengan garangnya Pein menyerangnya dan Naruto. Menyerang dengan membabi buta, menyerang seperti seekor predator yang begitu ganas. Bagaikan tidak ada jiwa di dalamnya, Pein bertingkah seperti seekor pemangsa yang mengincar buruannya, hingga akhirnya Sasuke membunuhnya, kalau tidak dia dan Naruto-lah yang akan mati di terkam oleh Pein.

Sedangkan Hidan, Sasori dan Kakuzu keadaanya lebih parah dari Pein, entah itu mereka atau bukan, bahkan Sasuke tidak tau. Mereka tidak dapat di kenali lagi. Dengan tubuh terkuliti, rambut yang di cabuti, mata yang hilang dan lidah yang terpotong. Entah siapa yang melakukannya, tapi Sasuke tidak mau tau hal itu. Itu hanya akan membuatnya takut akan adanya sesuatu di hutan ini dan Sasuke tidak mau sampai ketakutan.

Beralih pada keadaannya yang sekarang bukanlah waktu yang tepat untuk kembali mengingat hal mengerikan yang di lihatnya.

Sasuke mencoba menjauhkan tubuh Naruto darinya tapi tetap saja tidak berhasil. Entah kekuatan dari mana, Naruto menjadi lebih kuat, membuat Sasuke susah untuk lepas dari dekapan Naruto.

Sasuke berpikir jika hanya histeris Sasuke bisa memukul ataupun mencium Naruto sambil memanggil namanya. Tapi ini? Naruto benar-benar hilang kesadaran dan jiwanya entah sedang melayang kemana, dan yang lebih Sasuke takutkan Naruto tidak bernafas!

Sasuke harus cepat mendapatkan jalan keluarnya, atau Naruto akan mati karena kekurangan oksigen!

Sasuke berpikir lagi, tapi entah apa yang dipikirnya Sasuke menggeleng dengan keras. Ini bukan saatnya berpikir hal aneh macam itu. Tapi... bagaimana jika cara itu berhasil? Sasuke mulai bingung dengan pikirannya. Pikirannya melayang jauh hingga akhirnya Sasuke memutuskannya.

**Dia akan mencobanya!**

Dengan itu pun Sasuke mulai melakukan langkah pertamanya, membuat dirinya bisa lepas dari belenggu tangan Naruto.

Sasuke sedikit menyikut perut Naruto, berdiri dan dengan cepat menyelengkat kaki kanan Naruto hingga Naruto kurang keseimbangan dan akhirnya jatuh karena dorongannya. Dengan kedua tangannya, Sasuke mencoba melepakan pelukan Naruto dan menahan tangan Naruto di samping tubuh kecil itu.

Melihat mata Naruto yang masih terpejam, Sasuke memulai langkah keduanya. Membuat seluruh gerakan Naruto terhenti.

Tapi, bagaimana? Dia sudah tidak punya obat bius yang diambilnya dan Naruto dari laboratorium penjara! Semua obat bius itu habis saat dia dan Naruto menangani Pein. Sasuke terus kepayahan dengan gerakan Naruto yang terus menerus memberontak. Sasuke secara tidak sengaja tangannya terpeleset, memegang perut Naruto. Sedangkan tangan Naruto berhasil memengang lehernya, mencekik dirinya. Sasuke merasakan tangannya memengan sesuatu, seperti benda yang panjang dan kecil. Sasuke tidak langsung melepaskan tangan Naruto, mencoba sekuat mungkin menahan nafasnya, hingga tangannya menemukan benda yang di rasakannya.

Suntikan?

Mata Sasuke membola, jadi selama ini Naruto masih mempunyai sisa obat bius walaupun hanya tinggal 1?! Oh, sial! Kenapa tidak dari tadi!, pikirnya.

Dengan cepat Sasuke membuka penutup suntikan itu dengan mulutnya lalu menyuntikannya pada Naruto. Sasuke tidak kuat, dia membutuhkan oksigen! Tapi dengan perlahan kekuatan Naruto mulai melemah, hingga akhirnya Naruto tidak bergerak. Sasuke segera menjauh dari tubuh Naruto. Mengambil oksigen sebanyak yang dia bisa. Terengah dengan cepat.

Sasuke mulai mendekati tubuh Naruto kembali, melihat Naruto hanya diam. Matanya masih tertutup. 'Sudahkah?' pikir Sasuke. sasuke mencoba menyentuh bahu Naruto, mengoyang-goyangkannya dengan perlahan. 1 menit Sasuke tidak mendapatkan respon, Sasuke mulai berani membuka helaian pirang Naruto. Menyentuhkan tangannya yang dingi pada dahi si pirang kesukaannya.

Menatap Naruto dengan teduh Sasuke mulai akan mengakat tubuh Naruto, andai saja Naruto tidak secara tiba-tiba membuka matanya. Menampilkan mata merah rubi yang begitu menyala melihat Sasuke.

Sasuke tersentak, mata Naruto sama dengan apa yang dimimpikannya waktu pertama kali dia melihat ketakutannya. Sasuke tersentak, apakah ini juga mimpi? Tapi... ini berbeda dengan saat itu. Ini begitu nyata!

Tapi... sekarang Sasuke sudah tidak takut dengan hal ini. Sasuke akan mencoba menghilangkan dan mengalahkan rasa takutnya. Dia seorang laki-laki, dan seorang laki-laki sejati tidaklah boleh takut dengan hal aneh macam ini. Seorang laki-laki sejati harus bisa mengendalikan diri dan menyelesaikan serta mencari jalan keluar yang paling baik untuk setiap masalahnya. Dan masalahnya sekarang... bagaimana cara Sasuke untuk membuat Naruto kembali!?

Sasuke berpikir lagi, dengan menatap mata merah rubi Naruto.

Ya, Sasuke hampir lupa dengan cara yang hampir di pakainya beberapa menit yang lalu. Cara yang mungkin terdengar sangat mustahil serta aneh dan omong kosong. Cara yang mungkin akan membuat orang yang mendengarnya hanya akan berburuk sangka padanya. Berpikir bahwa dia hanya ingin melakukannya saja bukan demi kebaikan.

Tapi... jika dipikir bukankah setiap cara yang aneh memang selalu ampuh? Lagi pula permasalah di hutan ini memang selalu terdengar aneh.

Jadi Sasuke mulai melakukan langkahnya kembali.

Melucuti baju Naruto hingga Sasuke melihat dada bidang yang tidak terlalu terbentuk tapi cukup menggugah selera. Perut yang ramping dengan sedikit otot yang melapisinya. Dua tonjolan berwarna kecoklatan yang membuatnya menahan nafas untuk beberapa detik. Dengan perlahan matanya mengikuti arus belahan otot perut Naruto hingga akhirnya berakhir di celana panjang Naruto. Dengan sigap Sasuke melucuti celana panjang penjara yang terlihat sudah sangat kotor itu, beserta dalaman Naruto. Membuat tubuh Naruto terpampang jelas di depan matanya. Tubuh yang tergeletak di tanah tanpa penghalang sehelai pun.

Dengan perlahan Sasuke mendekati Naruto, berbisik tapi tidak membuatnya terlalu dekat, dia masih berjaga-jaga apabila Naruto benar-benar akan berubah seperti di mimpinya waktu itu.

"Dengan ini kau akan kembali, Dobe." Bisiknya sambil meniupkan nafas hangatnya.

Sasuke bisa merasakan tubuh Naruto tersentak dan langsung melihat ke arahnya. Dan entah kenapa lagi, Sasuke seperti merasakan pandangan Naruto sedikit berubah. Tetap tajam melihat padanya dengan mata merah tapi seperti tersimpan sesuatu yang terdapat dalam pancaran mata itu, seperti... meminta tolong dan memberikannya izin untuk melakukan sesuatu agar jiwanya kembali. Dan Sasuke pun semakin berani.

Dengan cepat Sasuke mengulum punting kanan Naruto. sebenarnya Sasuke ingin memulai semuanya dari ciuman yang panas dan basah, tapi apa daya, daripada dia digigit atau apa lebih baik mencari aman bukan? Jadi Sasuke memulai semuanya dari punting kanan Naruto yang mulai membengkak karena ulahnya. Memberikan beberapa tanda kemerahan pada tubuh tak berdaya itu. Sesekali membisikan suatu kalimat penenang, berharap Naruto yang asli dapat mendengarnya. Dan Sasuke dapat merasakan Naruto mulai sedikit bernafas.

Sasuke terus menorehkan tanda pada tubuh Naruto. Mulai dari leher depan jakun, sampai bagian atas sesuatu yang telah menegang. Tidak mau terlalu terburu-buru Sasuke naik keatas lagi, mengemut, menjilat, dan mengecap rasa punting kiri Naruto. Sasuke melihat ke arah wajah Naruto, terlihat mata ruby itu mengkilat dan terdengar suara menggeram. Sasuke tidak mengidahkannya.

Hampir saja dia lupa. Karena takut efek obat bius itu akan habis Sasuke, mengambil kaus penjara Naruto—mengikatkannya pada tangan Naruto. dan mengambil celana Naruto untuk diikatkannya pada kaki Naruto. dengan ini walaupun efek obat bius itu habis, Naruto tidak akan bisa berkutik lagi.

"Naruto, apa kau bisa mendengarku?" tanya Sasuke sambil melihat wajah Naruto. Miris pada dirinya yang hanya bisa melakukan cara konyol ini demi membuat Naruto kembali. Sasuke pun memulainya kembali.

Meninggalkan jejak saliva yang panjang di sekujur tubuh tan itu. Perlahan lidahnya bergerak dari bagian utara punting Naruto hingga sampai pada sesuatu yang sedikit berbau aneh. Tidak tunggu lama Sasuke segera 'melahapnya'. Membuat empu barang itu mengerang dan menggeram bersamaan. Menaik turunkan tangannya para benda itu, mengecap rasa pada batangnya yang keras, dan terakhir mencoba menyerap semua yang berada di sana. Mengulum dan menghisapnya dengan hikmat. Oh, andai benda itu bisa terlepas Sasuke tidak akan segan lagi untuk melahapnya hingga habis. Rasanya bagaikan mengemut benda seperti sosis tapi dengan rasa asin dan bau yang berbeda dari sosis.

"Enghr.." Naruto mengerang. Erangan yang terdengar sedikit berbeda dari erangan yang pertama. Sasuke melihat ke atas, wajah Naruto terlihat sedikit memerah. Tidak tau itu karena geram atau memang nafsu. Jika itu nafsu, maka sebentar lagi Naruto akan kembali, pikirnya edan. Tidak tau dari mana Sasuke mendapat kesimpulan semua itu.

Terus melakukan hal yang sama, bersamaan dengan masuknya jari pertamanya pada lubang bawah Naruto. Mengidahkan geraman sakit dari pemuda di depannya Sasuke terus menambahkan jarinya hingga 3 jari itu tertanam penuh dalam rektrum Naruto. Sasuke mendesis di sela kulumanannya. Rektum Naruto terasa sangat sempit dan hangat—sangat menggairahkan. Terus melakukan gerakan penetrasi yang bisa membuat lubang itu sedikit membesar untuk jalan masuk 'dirinya' nanti. Memutar, tarik, tanam, putar hingga akhirnya Sasuke menemukan suatu titik yang membuat Naruto memekik dan sekaligus menyempit dengan tiba-tiba, bersamaan dengan semua 'hal' yang tertahan sejak tadi. Membuat jarinya serasa akan tersedot ke dalamnya.

Sasuke menelan semua lelehan Naruto, menjilatnya hingga dirasanya tidak ada lagi yang bisa terbuang sia-sia. Mengangkat kaki Naruto yang terikat—membuat tubuh Naruto melengkung sembilan puluh derajat. Mengarahkan senjatanya yang siap untuk berperang saat ini hingga dalam satu hentakan keras Sasuke berhasil mendobrak pertahanan gerbang terakhir Naruto hingga menemukan suatu titik tersembunyi.

"Akhh...!"

"Ngh.."

Naruto memekik dengan sangat kencang, sedangkan Sasuke mendesah tertahan. Menstabilkan nafasnya, Sasuke mulai membuka mata onixnya melihat wajah Naruto yang memerah dengan peluh serta mata shappire yang melihatnya sayu.

Tunggu! Shappire?

Mata Sasuke membulat. Dengan cepat dia memeluk tubuh Naruto erat. Heran ternyata semua hal gila itu terjadi. Semua yang dilakukannya berhasil ketika dia menyatukan tubuh mereka walau tanpa ikatan yang pasti. Naruto-nya telah kembali, tidak lagi menjadi orang lain. Naruto-nya kembali disisinya. Oh, Sasuke saat senang disaat itu, lebih senang daripada disaat pertama kalinya dia berhasil membobol website pertahanan negara.

"Naruto," bisiknya.

Mengangkat kepalanya—ingin melihat langsung shappire indah di depannya.

"Sasuke," lirih Naruto dengan nafas yang masih tersenggal. Dan untuk pertama kalinya, Sasuke tersenyum dengan sangat lebar hingga menunjukan giginya yang tersusun rapih. Memeluk Naruto kembali hingga dia sadar dengan posisinya sekarang. Mereka sedang 'bersatu', dan bagaimana ini? apa harus diteruskan atau... selesai? Bukankah Naruto juga sudah kembali, untuk apa dia melanjutkan semuanya? Tapi, bagaimana nasib 'dirinya' yang berada di dalam itu? bagaimana cara menidurkannya kembali jika tidak dilanjutkan?

Tiba-tiba otak Sasuke terus berpikir akan hal itu. Mengingat semua yang di lakukannya tadi dan dirasakannya sekarang ini.

Melihat Naruto kembali dengan pandangan ragu. Mencari jawaban atas semua itu dari Naruto. Dan Sasuke kaget, sangat kaget! Naruto menganggukkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum hingga kata-kata yang terucap dari mulut manis Naruto meyakinkan semuanya.

"Bergeraklah, 'Suke."

.

.

"Enghh.. akh..."

Naruto terus mengelurkan suara desahan dan erangan dari mulutnya yang mengelurkan saliva dari ujungnya. Wajahnya benar-benar penuh dengan peluh dan rona merah yang begitu ketara. Matanya sayu, bahkan kadang saat Sasuke benar-benar menyentuh sweetspotnya begitu keras matanya terlihat hampir berwarna putih. Tapi disela itu semua Naruto begitu menyukai ini semua. Dia sangat bahagia, hingga menunjukan senyuman yang sangat menggairahkan untuk Sasuke.

"Hng.. ahk.. Na-ruh.." lirih Sasuke sambil terus bergerak.

Bunyi kecipak basah dan pertemuan antara daging terdengar begitu jelas dalam hutan yang sunyi itu. Api unggung yang berada di samping mereka masih menyala dengan terang, membuat bayangan yang terus bergerak itu tercetak jelas di antara pepohonan, rumput dan bebatuan.

Suara jangkik dan serangga lain terus menjadi lagu pengantar mereka menuju surga dunia yang hampir mereka dapatkan. Merasakan tubuh orang begitu mereka kasihi hingga puas untuk malam ini. Malam yang dingin menjadi hangat dengan hantaran tubuh keduanya yang memberikan suhu yang begitu panas.

Bagaikan hantara konduktor yang mengahantarkan panas dengan baik. Tubuh mereka saling menghangatkan satu sama lain. Mengekang tubuh patnernya dengan pelukan posesif seperti takut akan kehilangan.

"Ngh.. Su-sukeh.. a-aku.. aku kelu-ahhh.."

"Naru.. bersama..ngg.."

Sasuke mempercepat gerakan keluar masuknya. Memberika friksi-friksi yang membuat tubuh Naruto terus beraksi untuk menolak hingga menimbulkan sengatan. Naruto merasakan tubuhnya semakin lelah dengan diberikannya sengatan-sengatan pada tubuh bagian dalam selatannya.

Mulut Naruto tidak dapat mengelurkan desahan lagi. Sasuke menyumpal mulutnya dengan lidahnya yang begerak begitu lincah bagaikan dalam sebauh panggung dansa. Mengecap rasa Naruto dari dalam. Memberikan rasanya sekaligus pada Naruto. Menandai tubuh Naruto hingga dirasanya tidak ada lagi tempat yang bisa di tandainya.

Beberapa detik setelahnya, tubuh mereka mengejang. Mengelurkan semua unsur yang tertanam itu. Sasuke mengelurkannya dalam tubuh Naruto. sedangkan Naruto untuk yang kedua kalinya mengelurkannya kedada mereka berdua. Membuat dada bidang keduanya bersinar mengkilat menambah kesan eksotis.

"Naru," lirih Sasuke.

Mata shappire yang tadinya tertutup itu membuka sedikit. Menunjukan keindahannya yang menghipnotis onix Sasuke. Sasuke tersenyum sambil membelai pipi Naruto, "Tidak ada yang perlu kau takutkan lagi. Ketakutanmu itu hanya akan menghancurkan kita." Ucap Sasuke tersenyum.

Deg

Naruto tertegun. Memang benar apa yang diucapkan Sasuke, bahkan Naruto pun tau akan hal itu. Tapi ketakutannya memang sulit di hilangkan. Karena... sampai saat ini, dia tidak tau apa yang ditakutinya. Dia belum sadar apa yang menjadi ketakutan terbesarnya dari dulu hingga sekarang ini.

"Sebenarnya aku... aku tidak tau apa yang kutakuti, Sasuke. Setiap aku berpikir, aku tidak pernah mendapatkan jawabannya. Ada banyak hal yang kutakuti, tapi aku tidak tau apa yang menjadi ketakutan terbesarku." Jelas Naruto lirih.

Sasuke tersenyum mendengar apa yang dikatakan Naruto. "Naruto," panggilnya lembut membuat Naruto menatap dirinya. "Apapun itu... kita akan menghadapinya. Walaupun akhirnya ketakutan terbesarmu sangat sulit untuk dihadapi, tapi aku akan selalu bersamamu—menghadapinya." Ucap Sasuke tulus. Mata Naruto membulat mendengarnya, "Apapun itu! kita akan terus bersama—hingga akhir!" ucap Sasuke tegas.

Naruto terharu, dengan cepat dia memeluk Sasuke. "Apa itu artinya kita...?" tanyanya menggantung.

Sasuke tersenyum, memeluk Naruto kembali. "Ya, kita terikat Dobe." Ucap Sasuke. "—pada 10 juli ini. Tanggal yang akan membuat kita bersamanya, dan menyelamatkan kita dari pulau ini." lanjutnya.

Naruto tersenyum tapi sedetik kemudian, "Tau darimana, Teme, kalau hari ini tanggal 10 juli?" tanya Naruto dengan muka polos.

Sasuke tersenyum mengejek, "Hn, tentu saja. Kita keluar 3 hari yang lalu dari penjara pada tanggal 7 juli." Ucap Sasuke menyeringai. Menatap mata Naruto dengan jahil, "Aku tidak sepertimu yang Dobe, heh." Ledeknya.

Sasuke ingin sekali mengecup bibir merah bengkak yang mengerucut lucu itu. memeluk tubuh Naruto erat dengan gemas. "Kita akan pergi besok pagi-pagi sekali. Tidurlah, kau membutuhkannya." Ucap Sasuke. Naruto mengangguk lalu tidur dalam dekapan Sasuke.

Sasuke mengambil beberapa helai pakaiannya dan Naruto. Mengangkat sedikit tubuh Naruto untuk dibawa ke gubuk yang telah tersedia lalu tidur bersama Naruto yang berada dalam dekapannya. Malam ini, mereka harus benar-benar memulihkan energi karena besok mereka akan benar-benar sangat lelah.

.

* * *

**-(LEMON END)-**

* * *

.

Srak

Sasuke dan Naruto berlari dengan cepat. Tepat pukul 11 siang nanti, kapal laut yang akan mereka tumpangi akan berangkat. Kalian tidak usah bingung kenapa mereka bisa tau jadwal itu, karena mereka (bersama Pein dkk) sudah merencanakan semuanya dengan baik dari awal. Dan inilah saatnya mereka untuk pergi.

Tinggal beberapa meter dari pangkalan pelabuhan. Hingga Naruto melihat sebuah cahaya. Matanya terbelalak melihat laut yang akhirnya bisa dia lihat begitu dekat. Sasuke dan Naruto segera berhenti di sisi pohon besar. Mengamati berapa banyak penjaga yang berada di sana.

1.. 2.. 4.. 6.. 10.. 14... –15! Penjaga

Sasuke melihat ke arah Naruto, "Sekitar 15 penjaga yang kulihat. Entah ada berapa banyak lagi yang terdapat di dalam tenda itu." ucap Sasuke. Naruto menghela nafas, lalu berjongkok sambil menstabilkan nafasnya. Beberapa hari makan dengan seadanya membuat energinya terkuras habis hanya dengan berlari beberapa kilometer. Apalagi, tadi malam dia memang sudah seperti habis kerja rodi—membuat badannya sewaktu bangun seperti ingin remuk.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Sasuke.

Naruto menggeleng. Sasuke mengehela nafas lega, lalu mengamati pelabuhan yang penuh akan petugas-petugas itu. 'Ternyata emang cukup sulit.' Pikirnya. Beralih melihat Naruto kembali yang masih sedikit terengah sedang melihat ke arahnya.

"Kita coba untuk menyelinap!" perintahnya. Naruto mengangguk dengan perlahan dia berdiri menghampiri Sasuke. Mereka berlari dengan perlahan, disaat ada penjaga yang datang segera bersembunyi di semak-semak.

1 tenda telah terlalui dengan mudah. Semakin dekat dengan kapal laut itu, tapi ada beberapa penjaga yang lewat. Sasuke sedikit panik melihat ke kanan dan kiri untuk mencari tempat sembunyi.

Penjaga itu berlalu dari tenda kedua tanpa melihat Sasuke dan Naruto yang sudah menghilang. Naruto dan Sasuke bersembunyi di belakang salah satu gentong yang dapat dipastikan isinya adalah bahan bakar minyak. Dari baunya saja sudah tercium cukup jelas.

"Ayo, Dobe!" ajak Sasuke sambil menggandeng tangan Naruto. Naruto mengangguk sambil tersenyum dan mengikuti jejak Sasuke dengan cepat.

Tinggal beberapa langkah hingga mereka berhasil sampai di kapal laut itu. andai saja salah satu penjaga tidak melihat mereka. "Hei! Siapa kalian!?" tanya penjaga itu dengan suara yang cukup keras. Beruntung hanya ada 1 penjaga sedangkan yang lain tidak ada.

Sasuke segera berlari dengan kencang, selagi penjaga itu menyiapkan senjatanya, Sasuke dengan cepat menendang senjata yang berada di tangan penjaga itu. Mendang wajah penjaga itu hingga terjatuh lalu memukulnya hingga pingsan. Sasuke berdiri sambil sedikit menghela nafas. Naruto hanya diam melihat dari belakang.

Mata Naruto membulat melihat ada penjaga lain yang datang. Dengan cepat Naruto membekap mulut penjaga itu, lalu sedikit menekan bagian lehernya hingga penjaga itu pingsan. Sebenarnya Naruto bukan hanya menekannya, Naruto mematikan sistem gerakan pada penjaga itu. Dulu dia sedikit mempelajari sebuah ilmu totok dari temannya, Tenten.

Sasuke diam melihat gerakan Naruto yang cekatan. Tapi kemudian segera menghampiri Naruto. "Kita tidak punya waktu banyak. Ayo!" Sasuke menarik Naruto.

Mereka terus mengendap-ngendap hingga Sasuke melihat sebuah perahu mesin di sana. Hanya 1 perahu mesin! "Hei! Berhenti kalian!" teriak salah satu penjaga. Naruto dan Sasuke sedikit berbalik ke belakang, melihat salah satu penjaga yang berteriak. Sesekali menembaki mereka. penjaga yang lain juga semakin lama semakin banyak. Naruto terbelalak sambil memengang tangan Sasuke erat lalu berlari hingga perahu mesin itu, tapi...

Dor!

"Akh!"

"Sasuke!"

Sasuke tertembak dibagian dada kirinya. Darah yang banyak terus mengalir dari luka yang menganga itu, mengotori sebagian baju Sasuke. Naruto menangis sambil terus memapah Sasuke untuk segera sampai di kapal, tapi banyaknya petugas yang mengejar mereka membuat Naruto maupun Sasuke kewalahan.

Selintas sebuah pikiran membuat Sasuke diam. Melihat Naruto yang berusaha terus berlari.

Sasuke menghela nafas, dengan cepat dilepaskannya tangan Naruto lalu memukul tengkuk Naruto. Dengan tenaga yang ada Sasuke meletakkan tubuh Naruto pada perahu itu. 'Walaupun kau tidak sadar, setidaknya kau tidak akan tersesat terlalu jauh terbawa arus. Hanya 10 mil.' Pikir Sasuke miris. Dengan cepat dinyalakannya mesin perahu. Melihat perahu yang melaju dengan Naruto di dalamnya lalu berbalik melihat orang-orang yang berada di balakang itu.

Sasuke mengelurkan sebuah suntikan. Di dalamnya terdapat penuh dengan cairan dengan warna yang sama dengan cairan yang dulu Naruto keluarkan saat Sasuke terjebak dalam mimpi.

Sasuke menyeringai, "Kalian akan mati hanya dengan sedikit terkena cairan ini." gumamnya. Para petugas itu terus menembakinya, tapi Sasuke terus berlari mendekat. Ada beberapa peluru yang mengenainya. 'Dengan ini, aku harap tidak ada yang mengejar Naru.' pikir Sasuke. Sambil menerjang beberapa orang dengan kakinya. Memberikan suntikan sedikit demi sedikit pada orang-orang di sana.

Bruk

Satu petugas berhasih di tendang oleh Sasuke. Sasuke menyuntikkan sedikit cairan itu pada pangkal lehernya, hingga sedikit petugas itu benar-benar mati. Busa keluar dari mulutnya dengan mata yang terbelalak serta kulit tempat di suntikkan cairan itu yang menjadi keunguan.

Dor

Sasuke menghindar sambil terus berlari dan menendang serta memberikan pukulan telaknya pada petugas disana. Satu persatu petugas itupun roboh, hingga semua yang berada disana benar-benar habis.

Sasuke terengah...

Bruk

... lalu terjatuh dengan posisi yang terlentang. Melihat langit biru yang begitu cerah dengan mata onixnya. Sasuke jatuh tertidur sebelum dia melihat ada sesosok mahluk yang mendekatinya.

* * *

.../...

**############... SN Day 2013 ...############**

.../...

* * *

**-Naruto POV-**

Sudah hampir 1 tahun sejak kejadian itu. Aku terdampar disebuah desa di pulau jepang dan ditemukan oleh warga disana. Aku diobati oleh mereka dengan bahan dan peralatan yang entah apa. Mereka sangat baik, dan mereka bahkan tidak tau siapa aku ini. ada satu keluarga yang bahkan menjadikanku menjadi salah satu anggota keluarga mereka. menyayangiku seperti keluarga mereka, tanpa membeda-bedakan. Kasih sayang yang bahkan tidak pernah diberikan kedua orang tuaku dulu. Dan sekarang, hasratku pada percobaan dan penelitian pun sudah hilang entah kemana. Aku lebih nyaman berada disini, tempat yang sepi dan sejuk. Suara burung berkicau membuatku terus mengingat hal yang jernih.

Tapi semua itu masih terasa hampa. Tanpa'nya'...

..."Sasuke,"gumamku sambil melihat salah satu burung kecil berwarna hitam dengan beberapa bulu biru di kepalanya. Tempatku duduk di sebuah batang pohon dan burung itu tidak terlalu jauh membuatku jadi bisa melihat jelas rupa burung itu. Aku tersenyum, burung itu terlihat seperti Sasuke dengan sekali melihat. Tapi, tetap tidak bisa mengalahkan keindahan Sasuke.

Aku menghela nafas. Pikiranku melayang pada kejadian yang dulu.

'Kenapa Sasuke harus melakukan itu?' pikirku melihat ke atas. Dedaunan yang bergerak dengan lembut tertepa angin yang sejuk dan segar. Pikiranku terus menerus terbang dengan bebas berpikir.

Walaupun kau terluka, kita berusaha untuk mengobatinya sesampainya di kota ataupun sebuah pulau. Aku tidak tau kenapa kau melakukannya, sampai sekarang aku tidak mengerti. Otak jeniusku tidak mau mencari alasan lain untuk membenarkan keputusanmu, Sasuke.

"Sasuke," lirihku lagi.

Srek

"Siapa disana?" tanyaku sambil melihat sebuah semak-semak yang bergoyang. Jujur aku sedikit trauma dengan kejadian di hutan dulu.

Seorang wanita manis berambut hitam, kulit putih, dengan mata yang berwarna lavender berserta tubuhnya yang terbungkus kimono berwarna putih mengampiriku. Aku hanya tersenyum sambil menghela nafas melihat wanita cantik itu. Dia adalah salah satu anggota keluarga yang bersedia menjadi kelurga baruku.

"Ada apa, Hina-chan?" tanyaku lembut sambil menompat turun dari batang pohon yang menjadi tempat dudukku sedari tadi.

"A-ano.. Na-ruto-kun, di-rumah ad-da yang me-men-carimu." Ucap Hinata tergagap dengan muka bersemunya.

"Siapa Hina-chan?" tanyaku. Hinata menggeleng membuatku semakin penasaran dengan orang yang mencariku itu. Seingatku tidak ada yang mengenalku selain orang-orang di desa ini, tapi jika salah satu orang desa tidak mungkin Hinata tidak tau. Dengan tersenyum akhirnya aku menjawab, "Baiklah. Ayo, kita pulang." Ajakku. Hinata bersemu kembali sambil mengangguk.

Kami pun berjalan bersama menyusurin desa itu sambil sesekali menyapa warga desa dengan ramah, hingga akhirnya kami sampai di rumah yang sederhana tapi terlihat manis. Halaman yang terawat dengan baik ditumbuhi bebungaan, dan suasana teduh.

"Tadaima." Ucapku sambil melepas sandalku. Berjalan masuk ke dalam rumah yang sederhana itu menuju ruang tamu yang terletak tidak terlalu dalam.

Deg

Aku membatu melihat orang yang berada di sana. Dia..

"Sa-su-ke?" ucapku tergagap.

Dia, Sasuke? Ya, aku yakin dia Sasuke. Dia pria dengan rambut emo, kulit putih, wajah tampan tapi datar itu, walau ada sedikit kumis yang tumbuh dan dia memakai kaca mata. Tapi... pasti! Pasti Sasuke! pikirku. Tanpa pikir panjang lagi, aku menghambur pada pria itu. Dan dapatku rasakan, dia membalas pelukanku.

"Okaeri, Naruto." jawabnya.

Suara bariton ini. Ya, ini suara yang sangat kurindukan untuk memanggil namaku. Suara yang selalu ada di setiap mimpiku, dan pendengaranku saat aku berada sendirian. Suara berat dan sexy Sasuke.

"Hiks... Sasuke... okaeri..." jawabku sambil menangis.

Dia... dia sungguh Sasuke-ku. Sasuke yang lama tidak berada di sisiku. Sasuke yang kukira tidak akan ku lihat lagi, ada di depanku. Memelukku erat, mengecup dahiku lembut, dan... memberikan kehangatannya kembali padaku.

.

.

.

**Owari**

"Ne, Teme, kenapa kau bisa keluar dari pulau itu?" tanya Naruto saat mereka duduk dibawah pohon kesukaan Naruto. Melihat banyak anak-anak yang sedang bermain di depan sana. Naruto menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu kiri Sasuke, dan Sasuke terus mengusap rambut pirang halus Naruto dengan tangan kirinya, sesekali Sasuke mengecup helaian pirang dengan bau citrus yang wangi itu dengan lembut.

"Entahlah, aku juga tidak tau, Dobe. Aku hanya... mendengar suara dan entah kenapa aku bisa berada di sebuah kota." Jawab Sasuke. Naruto beranjak dari bahu Sasuke, melihat Sasuke dengan intens.

"Aku senang kau ada disini. Kau menepati janjimu, Teme. Untuk selalu bersamaku." Ucap Naruto tersenyum lalu memeluk Sasuke. membenamkan kepalanya di dada bidang Sasuke.

"Pasti Naru. Karena sebuah janji yang kuucapkan itu adalah nyawaku padamu." Ucap Sasuke lirih.

Naruto tersenyum dalam dada Sasuke mendengarnya sambil sedikit bergumam, "Gombal."

Sasuke hanya diam dan tersenyum mendengar gumaman Naruto padanya. Inilah akhir yang paling di sukanya.

Akhirnya... sepasang kekasih yang bertemu karena sebuah tragedi pelarian diri itupun menjadi satu. Berharap hidup tenang bersama hingga mereka benar-benar terpisah oleh maut suatu hari nanti.

.

-Flashback Sasuke POV-

"_Dimana ini? Gelap? Apakah ini neraka?" _tanyaku. Dapat kurasakan tubuhku dingin, menggigil. Di tempat yang gelap, lembab dan dingin ini aku terbaring tidak bisa bergerak sedikitpun. Tubuhku terasa remuk dan hancur. Sakit!

Clak

Bunyi kecipak air yang menetes. Aku melihar ke sekeliling, melihat sebauh cahaya orange yang menyilaukan menghampiriku.

'_**Kau berhasil mengalahkan ketakutanmu untuk kehilangan orang begitu berharga untukmu. Mengorbankan diri demi dirinya yang berharga. Mengalahkan kegelapan hati dan keegoisan dirimu...'**_

"_Siapa?" _hatiku bertanya.

'_**... Membiarkan rasa sakit untuk kau tanggung sendiri. Menyerahkan diri pada takdir yang telah digariskan. Keteguhan dan kekuatan jiwa yang sangat dalam dan besar...'**_

"_Siapa itu?!"_

'_**... Oleh karena itu, kau mendapatkan semuanya. Pengorbananmu tidak sia-sia. Kau memang telah ditakdirkan bersama dengannya. Dan sekarang, kau bisa kembali padanya... Sasuke.'**_

Cahaya yang sangat terang membuatku kehilangan kesadaran untuk yang kedua kalinya, tanpa tau siapa yang telah berucap itu.

.

Satu tahun kejadian itu. Aku tau, aku ditemukan oleh salah satu warga kota terpencil di sebuah pulau yang terletak tidak jauh dari pulau tempatku ditahan dulu. Satu bulan aku di sana untuk menjalani pengobatan gratis yang diberikan oleh orang yang sangat baik padaku. Dia seorang laki-laki tua tanpa keluarga dan tinggal sendirian. Dia begitu baik hingga dengan murah hatinya dia membiayai pengobatan luka-lukaku, dia juga yang menemukanku di pesisir pantai.

Satu bulan disana, akhirnya aku bisa mencari belahanku. "Naruto," lirihku.

Dari hari kehari aku mencarinya, aku hampir menyerah tapi, 'Tidak, ini bukan akhirnya!' Pikirku. Hampir satu tahun aku mencari Naruto dari kota ke kota terdekat dari pulau. Dengan kegigihanku akhirnya aku bertemu seseorang yang telah aku cari lama itu. Orang itu bilang bahwa Naruto-ku ada dipulau tempat tinggalnya, dan dengan senang hati dia akan mengantarku. Sedikit ragu, tapi dari gaya bicara dan tingkah lakunya aku tau dia orang yang baik. Dan dengan itulah aku pun pergi ke pulau tempat Naruto berada.

-End flashback-

Dan disinilah aku. Bersama mentari cahaya rasa keberanianku selama ini. Dia adalah ketakutan dan keberanianku.

"Naruto, aishiteru." Bisikku.

'_Dengan ini...'_

"Aishiteru mo, Sasuke." jawabnya dengan berbisik.

'_... aku tidak takut untuk kehilanganmu lagi.'_

.

**.**

'**Ada kalanya seorang manusia memiliki ketakutan terbesarnya.'**

'**Bayak orang yang menjadikan ketakutan itu sebuah alasan untuk melakukan hal yang salah, walaupun sebenarnya, sebuah ketakutan akan hilang apabila kita percaya pada keberanian dalam diri kita.'**

'**Ketakutan itu bisa menjadi keberanian yang lebih besar.'**

.

.

**Fin~**

**.**

* * *

**A/N: **Arigato udah mau baca,^^.. cerita ini pengalaman Loshi yang sring takut ke kamar mandi malem-malem, padahal kalau dipikir di kamar mandi itu gak ada apa-apa hhaha..

So, kalau ada yang bisa ambil pelajaran dari fic ini, Loshi sangat berterima kasih, karena akhirnya Loshi bisa kasih fic yang 'sedikit' ada pelajaran hidupnya. Jadi, di fic ini diambil tema, **'Jangan takut melakukan apapun. Karena ketakutan itu hanya akan membuatmu tidak bisa apa-apa. Jadikan ketakutanmu itu sebuah kekuatan dalam dirimu.'**

Selamat menjalankan ibadah puasa bagi yang menjalankan. Maaf membuat iman kalian jadi galau karena fic rated M ini. Dan Loshi minta maaf jika ada kesalahan pada readers sekalian. Selamat menunaikan ibadah puasa, dan...

'**Happy SasuNaru Day 2013' ^^**

**Semoga SasuNaru terus berjaya^^ dan tambah banyak untuk fujoshi yang mendukungnya^^ ...yey^^d**

Arigato udah mau denger cuap-cuap Loshi yang puanjang bener ini hehe..

**Ne, mind to review?**


End file.
